Tunnels
The underground tunnel is a small series of interconnected rooms separated by doors and hallways. Monsters roam the tunnels and one will generally spawn whenever a player opens a door. The monsters that appear are: *Crypt rats (level 43) *Bloodworms (level 52) *Crypt spiders (level 56) *Giant crypt rats (level 76) *Skeletons (level 77) *Giant crypt spiders (level 79) Each defeated monster adds 1 to the "killcount." The room in the centre of the maze always contains a chest, inside of which are the rewards. Not all of the doors, however, are always unlocked; some doors are randomly locked shut. Of the four doors leading to the centre room, only one is open. Players must navigate the passageways while fending off the monsters and locate the door that gives access to the chest. The remaining brother/brothers that you haven't fought in the tombs will appear at some point, while waiting for this you will have your prayer drained in the tunnels, to save on prayer potions do not drink them while wandering the tunnels unless the remaining brother appears and attacks, when this happens drink one dose and put the protect prayer on straight away before drinking any more, when the appropriate protection prayer is activated drink another dose of potion as prayer will get drained quite quickly. When the fight is over let your prayer run down again. Remember the brothers can appear at any time while you are in the tunnels. Chest Once the player locates the operational door that leads to the chest, they will have to solve a simple puzzle in order to open the door. Choosing the correct answer opens the door; choosing a wrong answer resets the tunnels and changes which doors are locked and which are open. However this puzzle may seem very simple but monsters attacking you will take you out of the menu meaning you have to do the puzzle as fast as possible resulting in misclicks and the maze resetting. One way to counter this is to lure the monster to the other end of the room. Since monsters move at a walking speed you should be able to run to the door with 5–8 seconds to press the correct answer. The sixth Brother The sixth brother can spawn either when the player opens the chest in the centre of the maze or he can randomly appear when a player opens a door to another room. This can give an advantage to rangers or mages as there are rocks in the hallways which can be used as safespots as shown in the map above. Note that if a player enters the tunnels before killing five brothers, any other unkilled brothers may spawn when a door is opened. Once the sixth brother is dead and the chest room found, players will be able to search the chest, take the loot, and leave the tunnels as soon as possible, either through running out or teleporting. Players who stay in the tunnels are hit repeatedly by falling rocks. It is very common for players to teleport to their house in order to recharge Prayer and for quick access back to Canifis for another run through the minigame. Some players also use a duelling ring to teleport to the Duel Arena and recharge Prayer and Hitpoints. It is not the best idea to leave as soon as possible, you should check the ground before you leave. If your inventory is full, it will leave stuff on the ground and you can NOT get it back!